Another Night in 405
by Baxley McTedders
Summary: Fluffy follow up to Seven Nights in 405.


"It's not like she's going to say no," Heath Stewart said assuredly just before he drained the last of the beer in his hand. "There's no reason to be nervous. There's like zero percent chance she'll turn you down."

"Don't jinx me, Assface," Gail warned. She had been opening and closing the box in her hand all afternoon. The snap of its closure had almost become rhythmic at this point.

"I can't wait til you're my sister," Heath said sarcastically. "I'm already gearing up for a lifetime of snarky insults."

"I only insult the ones I like," Gail shot back. "And, you know, everybody else."

"Where did Hol find you again?" Heath kidded.

"At a crime scene."

"Oh yeah, better than internet dating."

"Don't hate, investigate."

Heath watched her roll the box over her knuckles. He could tell the normally brazen Gail was definitely feeling some nerves. He gestured toward the ring box, "It's nice."

"Yeah," Gail agreed. She paused her continuous turning and stared at it for the millionth time. "I hope she likes it."

"She will."

"Your mom approved," Gail imparted quietly. "So, yeah, I think so."

"Mom helped?" Heath asked.

"Nah," Gail shook her head as she snapped the lid again. "She went with me for moral support…and sizing. Said I made a great choice in both rings and women."

"Sounds like Mom," he smiled. "And makes my argument stronger. Mom would know if there was any chance she would say no."

"Yeah, like your mom would tell me that."

"She wouldn't tell you in those words," Heath said. "She would suggest you buy a nice scarf instead."

Gail thought it over. "True, but still, there's always a shadow of a doubt."

"I tell ya what, I'll give you a thousand bucks if she does."

"Oh good," Gail replied. "If I get dumped, I'll still get a consolation prize."

"That's how sure I am." Heath tipped his empty bottle at her. "You know, I'm no gambler."

"That would require you to actually have money, Heath."

"I have money," Heath pouted. He did that a lot. Being the baby of the family meant he could get away with his pouty, put upon attitude. He liked to think of himself as a free spirit. Gail liked to remind him that he was a freeloader.

"Um, no," Gail shifted deeper into the lounge chair. "Money that doesn't come every week in the form of a check that your dad writes 'Heathie Boy's Weekly Allowance' in the memo."

"I'm studying!"

"You have two degrees, Heath."

Heath sat up in the chair he was currently occupying. It was usually Holly's chair. In fact, it was kept on Holly's balcony…at Holly's apartment. The apartment had become Holly and Gail's apartment at some point. Which led to Gail and Holly's balcony. Which had to be furnished with matching loungers for…Gail and Holly. Every once in a while, though, it was Heath's chair. Gail was totally cool with that.

She looked at the guy that had become her little brother over the last year and a half and was compelled to do something she very rarely did. "Sorry, assface."

"High stress bitch pass," he said after a moment. "I forgive you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes." Heath sat his bottle down on the concrete below him. It clinked against the previous two. "She'll say yes, so stop worrying and enjoy the night."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Heath used his long arms to grab another beer out of the ice filled cooler. "You want one?"

"Nope," Gail answered immediately. "I need to be on my game for this."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "She'll know and get all _Holly_ about it."

"All _Holly_? You're so full of shit," Heath laughed. "One: you're whipped as hell, Gail. Two: Holly's like a rainbow sprinkled cupcake with a unicorn trotting in a meadow full of cotton candy icing."

"I'm not whipped," Gail said in her defense. "Accurate description, though. If you make it a skeleton unicorn and it's bouncing on a periodic table trampoline in previously mentioned cotton candy meadow."

"You must really love her," he said. Heath took a healthy drink of his beer and he ran a hand through his short brown hair. When he looked back at Gail, she couldn't help but see the resemblance to his sister in his crooked grin. "And she's just as whipped as you are."

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah."

Gail smiled at the thought. She knew Holly loved her. She knew Holly was crazy in love with her. She even knew that the chance of Holly's denying her request was slim to none. She knew, but she was still anxious. Anybody would be.

"And hey, at least you aren't Justin," Heath continued.

"What about Justin?" came from the sliding doors that separated the apartment from the balcony.

It took them both by surprise. Justin's deep, booming voice was enough to jar anyone. It was especially effective if unexpected. And he had the body to match. Justin's size was intimidating in every way. He towered well over six feet and his muscular stature made him look nearly invincible.

"He was saying at least I'm not as whipped as you," Gail filled in the big guy.

"What?" Justin leaned over to collect his own beer out of the cooler. "I'm not whipped."

"Yes, you are," both Gail and Heath said in unison.

"Nah." Justin didn't put up too much of a fight about it. Instead, he tapped Gail's legs in a silent request.

She gave him enough room to sit down on the corner of her lounger, noticing for a second how much his dark skin made her look even more pale. She looked back at his face. He was one of the kindest souls Gail had ever met. Even more importantly, he was one of her first allies. They quickly took a liking to each being the outsiders of the family. The Stewarts were a protective bunch. But, thankfully, once you were in, you were accepted with the same adoration and fierce protection.

"It's true, dude," Heath said.

Gail agreed, "Hannah has you wrapped around her finger."

"You're one to talk," Justin accused. He twisted off the cap to his beer with ease and tossed it to Gail playfully. When she instinctively threw her hands up to block the object, Justin saw the jewelry box. "Hey, is that it?"

"Yep," Gail answered after the cap bounced off her forearm into her lap. She handed the box over and watched him study it for a second.

"Whoa, girl," he said after inspection. "Way to make me look cheap."

"Shut up," Gail kicked him. She was still pleased with the appraisal, though.

"Excellent clarity and color," he teased. He turned the ring toward Heath, "You seen this, bro? This is what you'll have to compete with one day. I'm glad I went first."

"Yeah," Heath took another look. "And by the way, it sucks that I'm not getting the best gift on my own birthday." He glared at Gail. "Thanks for making my day all about you."

"Yeah, Gail." Justin closed the box and handed it back to her. "What's with proposing on your soon to be fiancee's little brother's birthday?"

"I read somewhere that's the day she'll least suspect," Gail answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Heath's face scrunched in question. "Hmm."

"No, Heath." Gail retrieved the cap and threw it at him. "I just made that up."

"Bitch move," Heath squealed as he dodged it.

"You said it was okay."

"I'm kidding," Heath chuckled. "It's fine. And you're right. She's not expecting it at all."

"She's not," Justin seconded.

"How do you know?" Gail asked.

"Because, she told Hannah she didn't think you two would do the whole formal proposal thing," Justin answered.

"She said that?" Gail asked. "Why would she say that?"

"I don't know."

"She may have just been phishing," Heath said.

"Nah," Justin disagreed. "I really don't think she expects anything. Have you talked about it? Getting married?"

"It's been mentioned a few times," Gail thought back. "But never in-depth or anything."

"She probably thinks you're too much of a chicken shit to ask," Heath stated. "I did."

Gail pinned him with a disapproving glare. When she turned to Justin, he quickly looked away in guilt.

"C'mon guys!"

"It's a nice ring." Justin gave her a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Well, I guess she'll be surprised," Gail reasoned. "That's good. Unless Hannah knows. Hannah still doesn't know, right?"

"Nope," Justin smiled. "Everybody knows my wife can't keep a secret to save her life."

"It's true," Heath nodded. "She spills easier than cup full of koolaid."

"On a see-saw," Justin added.

"In a tornado," Gail finished.

"Discussing the weather, are we?" Hank Stewart asked as he exited the apartment onto the balcony. "Just a little rain, nothing quite that serious, Gail."

"Oh good," Gail decided to leave it alone. She respected the older man who was graying at the temples greatly, so she didn't correct him. She just went with it. "I heard it was warm up in the next few days."

"Nice and clear," Hank said. "Which one of you kids is running the cooler?"

"Self-service, Dad." Heath tapped the cooler with his foot.

"Respect your elders," Justin reminded him. Ever the dutiful son-in law, he got a beer for Hank. "Sir," he said when he handed it over.

"Thanks, son," Hank slapped his back. He opened his beer and took a drink. He evaluated everyone before asking, "Is this the courage gathering area?"

The question was really directed at Gail. She gave him a small smile in response. "You could say that."

"Heart pounding? Palms sweating?"

"Definitely nervous," Gail admitted.

"I was sick the whole day," Justin told them. "Literally."

"Gross," Gail snarled. "TMI."

"I don't think I'd ever been more nervous than the day I proposed to Hil," Hank said, the nostalgia evident in his voice.

"How did you do it?" Gail was intrigued.

"I took her to dinner," he answered. "It was her favorite restaurant. I had this whole thing planned. I practiced my speech over and over. But, I gotta tell you, that ring was burning a whole in my pocket. Didn't even get our menus before I stupidly pushed the box across the table and just blurted 'Do you think you want to…I dunno…get married?'"

"Sounds awesome," Gail said.

"Well, it wasn't a treasure hunt or anything."

The remark was in reference to Justin's overly elaborate proposal to Hannah.

"What can I say?" Justin teased. "Some of us are romantics, Hank."

Hank looked fondly on the big guy, "It was exactly what Hannah wanted. A production." They all laughed at the very true statement. "Just like tonight will be exactly what Holly wants."

"Let's hope!" Gail exclaimed.

"It will be," Hank winked. "She loves you, Gail. Whatever you do and say will be perfect. Remember that. It's not about the show, or the ring, or the words, it's about the person doing it. And you're the one she wants to ask the question."

"That was all very tender, Dad," Heath laughed.

"Just you wait, Heathie Boy," Hank ruffled his hair. "Just you wait."

"You'll be the worst," Gail pointed at him. In the process, she glanced to the trio of Stewart women gathered inside. Holly was settled between her sister and mom, arm stretched across the couch. She was laughing. It was one of those genuine, body shaking laughs. She was happy. Gail loved watching her be happy.

As her laugh subsided, Gail caught her eye. She waved her fingers. Gail waved back. Holly gestured for her to come back inside. Gail held up her finger, indicating it would be a little while. Holly stuck her bottom lip out. Gail rolled her eyes.

It became obvious that Holly's attention was diverted as Hillary turned to see what was happening on the balcony. Gail offered her most genuine grin to Holly's mom. She was graced with one in return.

Gail thought again how lucky she was to have the support of Holly's parents. They both had been totally behind her decision to propose. They loved Gail, and they knew she loved their daughter unconditionally. She only wished her own parents could have been as supportive and loved as unconditionally. It wasn't like they were on the outs or anything, they just weren't involved enough to be privy to a night like this. It made Gail a little sad that she wasn't surrounded by Pecks, but she was ecstatic that she was surrounded by Stewarts.

She knew Hillary was excited about the upcoming proposal. She had hugged Gail over and over again when she'd made the trip to the Stewart home to ask for their permission. As outdated as the practice was, it seemed like the right thing to do. She knew she had to include these people. They rewarded that decision by being awesome.

Gail had gotten lost in her thoughts when Justin surprised her by stealthily taking Holly's engagement ring and hiding it behind him out of sight.

"What the hell, Jus-?"

"Hey, Hol," he said loudly.

Gail's protests were shut down when she saw her girlfriend just on the other side of the door.

Holly opened it just a few inches, "You boys have stolen my girl."

"She's regaling us with stories of police work," Hank covered.

"Sounds about right," Holly said. "We're going to eat soon, though, so wrap it up, Officer."

"Yes ma'am," Gail promised. "We'll be in a few."

"K." Holly slid the door until it clicked.

"That was close." Heath held up his thumb and forefinger just an inch apart. "This close to being busted."

Justin tossed the ring back. "You're lucky I'm quick like fox."

Dinner was a rousing success. Hillary had cooked, thank goodness. She had said Holly's pans needed some exercise. Conversation was lively as usual. The family always had a great time together, an experience that Gail had previously been unaccustomed to. She looked at each of the faces gathered around the table and felt at home.

"Hey, there's a cake!" Gail announced, happy to present her contribution to the evening. She hadn't baked it, but she did a damn good job of ordering it. "I'll get it."

"I'll help," Holly said. She quickly followed behind her girlfriend.

"Could you grab me another beer?" Heath called to his sister.

"Only 'cause it's your day," Holly yelled and she disappeared into the kitchen.

She found Gail in the kitchen, looking for the candles to put in the cake.

"Do we have 2 more candles?" Gail asked. "There's only 24 in a pack."

"Umm, no," Holly laughed. "I don't think Heath needs candles."

"He's a giant child," Gail said. "He needs some candles."

"I'm glad you two get along so well."

"He's my favorite person to verbally spar with," Gail said truthfully. "He's an annoying friend who's always around...like a..."

"Little brother?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Holly watched as Gail placed all 24 candles around the cake. She was meticulous in her cakescaping. Gail's face was fixed in concentration.

"Hey," Holly got her attention.

Gail didn't look at her, "Yeah?"

Holly moved forward, effectively trapping Gail between her and the counter. "What's up?"

The blonde looked her girlfriend in the eye, "Heath's birthday party? Yay."

"You've been awfully elusive this evening."

"I'm enjoying family time."

"Better idea, you should enjoy some Holly time," Holly said as she got increasingly closer to her ear. Her voice got even huskier as she went on, "I'll make it worthwhile, I promise."

"I have no doubt that you would, babe."

"Uh huh." Holly deposited a few kisses just beneath Gail's ear. "You won't be disappointed."

Gail lifted Holly's face enough to capture her lips. "I love you," she said easily.

"You, too," Holly was distracted.

Then it hit her. Not for the first time, but definitely in a wave. It was so easy to be in love with this woman. "Holly," Gail whispered her name to get Holly to look at her.

"Gail…" Holly said between kisses to her jawline.

"I love you," Gail wanted to make it as sincere as anytime she'd ever said it before.

Holly grinned, still brushing her lips over Gail's face, "I know. I heard you."

Gail's hands trailed lower. She gripped Holly's hips and let her fingers wander until they found skin. "I'm seriously in love with you. You know that, right?"

"Mmm," Holly murmured in response.

"Please tell me you know that."

Holly's head snapped up. She eyed her girlfriend. "You okay?"

"Holly, tell me."

"Gail?"

Gail took Holly's face in hands, "I love you so much."

"I know, baby," Holly closed the gap between them, "I'm seriously in love with you, too."

Gail released a deep breath and smiled, "God, you're beautiful."

"You're being weird."

"No, I'm not." Gail tried to play down the sudden bout of anxiety. "Just…you know me."

Holly was suspicious, "Yeah, I do, but you seem…off. Did the guys say something?"

"No," Gail said quickly. "We were just hanging out. I haven't seen them in a while. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay." Holly laced their fingers together. She studied Gail, landing on a specific item of apparel. "Wearing my clothes again."

Gail looked down, "You gave it to me."

"I did not," Holly argued.

Gail had purposely borrowed Holly's Blue Jays sweatshirt in order to conceal the ring in the pocket. "It's been hanging on my side of the closet for two weeks."

"Doesn't count when you _move_ it to your side, Gail."

"Finders keepers, woman."

"Whatever," Holly shrugged and kissed Gail's forehead. "I'll remove it later either way."

"You can do anything you want later."

Their bubble was burst with a screech from the dining area.

"Hol-ly!" Heath was being annoying. "Where's my beer?"

"Just a second," she said loudly. She looked at Gail, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm sure," Gail said. She gestured toward the cake, "Let's go back."

Half an hour later, the whole family sat around the living room handing Heath neatly wrapped gifts. He opened them with zest, making comments and thanking everyone.

"You know we have to play this immediately," Heath said to Justin while holding up the new video game he had just gotten.

Gail knew that was the last one. She knew she was on deck. She was the one who had made the plan, after all.

The moment of truth was upon her.

"Okay, okay," Hillary clapped to get everyone's attention.

"One more," Hank said. He settled next to his wife, draping his arm around her. He shared a quick wink with Gail, his way of saying, 'Batter up!'

Justin kissed Hannah's temple and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "This will be good."

"What?" Hannah asked.

Holly, too, was wondering what was up. She looked around. She didn't see another gift anywhere. "Where's the last one?"

"Uh," Heath elbowed her. "I don't think the last one is for me."

"Huh?"

Heath stood, pulling Holly up with him. He gave her a bit of a push toward the center of the room. Holly was completely confused and just kept staring at him. He pointed at Gail. "The last one isn't for me, Hol."

Holly's head whipped around to see her girlfriend standing in front of her.

"Hey," Gail said.

Holly did a quick scan of the room before landing back on Gail. "Hi."

"I love you."

Holly just stared. Gail was not the kind of person that was overly sentimental in front of other people. Of course, she was sweet and loving one on one, but Holly was taken aback by the fact that Gail was standing in the center of room declaring her feelings.

"Holly," Gail reached out for her hand. "I love you."

"You said that already," Holly said in a daze.

Gail smiled, "Sounded familiar."

Holly realized Gail was reaching for her and she completed the link. Somehow the contact brought her back, "I love you, too."

Gail nodded. She looked down, gaining courage.

Holly was still trying to piece it together. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did another scan. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the two of them. In fact, the only person that seemed to share her confusion was her little sister. She watched as Hannah whispered something to her husband, to which Justin nodded. Hannah smiled and gestured with her finger for Holly to turn back to Gail.

She refocused her attention on Gail.

"I've loved you since you walked into my life with your nerdy lunchbox," Gail started. "You, with your medical jurisprudence, and smirky grin. I was…infatuated. I just wanted to be near you. Soak up everything that was Dr. Holly Stewart."

Holly was finally starting to get it. She started to shake and her hand covered her mouth. Holly felt the tears start to well in her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

Gail noticed, "No, no, no. Don't cry. I'll never get through this."

"Then hurry!"

The round of laughs in the room broke Gail's concentration. She smiled at the woman that made her smile so often. More than she had in all her previous years.

"You better do it fast, Gail," Heath suggested.

"Thanks," Gail acknowledged him.

"Okay, everybody settle," Hillary took charge. "Go ahead, honey."

Gail gathered herself and looked back into Holly's eyes, "That feeling never went away, never wavered. From the very first day until now, I've always been drawn to you. Always wanted you. Always felt our connection. And it's only gotten stronger. You've only gotten better. And you've made me better. A better partner and a better person."

"Aww, baby," Holly said through the tears now streaming down her face.

"You are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, sexiest person I've ever met. You're my best friend. You're my favorite hang out buddy. You pick the best movies-"

Holly snorted at that.

"You order the best Chinese," Gail quickly thumbed a tear off Holly's face. "You make me laugh. You keep me in check. You make me feel things I didn't know were possible."

Now Holly was somewhere between a laugh and cry. She was trying to control her shaking hands, but it was futile.

"I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. I want to be yours if you'll let me," Gail pulled the ring box out of her pocket and popped it open one more time. She got down on one knee and spun the ring around for Holly to see. "Holly Stewart, will you be my plus one forever?"

"Yes!" Holly answered loudly. She was vaguely aware of her family breaking into a round of applause, but she was focused on one person. Holly tackled the already kneeling Gail to the ground. "Yes! Yes!"

Holly just couldn't seem to kiss her hard enough.

Gail let her. She was perfectly content being pinned to the floor by her fiancée. She'd heard the word she needed to hear and she was happier than she'd ever been in her life. She was totally okay was being kissed to death.

"Holly!" The two heard from somewhere. "Holly!"

It was Hillary.

Holly seemed dazed by the fact that her family was still there. She sat up on her knees. "Huh?"

"The ring, kiddo," Hank said. "Let's see it."

"Oh shit," Holly laughed. "Where's the ring?"

Gail still had it clutched in her hand, "The ring!"

She pulled it out of the box and slid it onto Holly's finger. It was a beautiful sight. To see her girl wearing her ring made her heart flutter in her chest.

Holly stared at it. The pause gave Hannah the opportunity to sneak up behind her.

"That's fucking beautiful!" Hannah said. She clamped her hands on Holly's shoulders, giving her a shake in excitement. "Congrats, Sis!"

"Congratulations!" Justin echoed the sentiment as he clapped.

Hannah was still checking out the ring, positioning Holly's finger to catch the light. She held up her hand for a high-five, "Good job, Gail!"

Gail slapped her hand.

"Totally impressed," Hannah approved. "By the ring and _you._"

"Well, thanks, Hannah," Gail said.

Hank helped a stunned Holly to her feet. "Congratulations, Holly."

She was wrapped up in a warm embrace, which her mother also took part in.

Hillary kissed her cheek, "We're so happy for you."

Heath took the opportunity to lift Gail off the ground as well. "Told you she'd say yes," he reminded her.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked. "Were you worried?"

"No, no," Gail said.

"Just nervous," Hank shared as she pulled Gail in.

Soon they had switched. Gail was sandwiched in between the Stewart parents while Heath was congratulating his sister.

"Happy Engagement Day!" Heath playfully punched her in the arm.

"Happy Birthday!" Holly responded by returning the punch.

"Yeah," Heath shrugged. "Bigger day for you, I think."

"Did you know?"

"Of course," Heath smiled. "Gail checked to make sure I was cool with her proposing at my birthday party."

Holly's eyes widened, "Was it?"

"She did, didn't she?"

"Heathie, Heathie," Holly hugged her brother again. "I love you, little brother."

"Wait!" Hannah slapped her brother's arm. "Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Yes," Heath answered. "You would have told her."

"You can't argue with that," Justin said. "You've got a big mouth."

"Justin!"

"It's true, Han," Hillary hugged her youngest daughter. "You're a gossiper."

"Mom!"

Gail breathed out. She was relieved. She was thrilled. She was surrounded by her new family. In all the playful back and forth between the Stewarts, Holly scooped her up.

"You ready to be one of us?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well," Hank demanded everyone take notice. "I think, maybe it's time to cut the birthday party short."

"Yes," Hannah agreed. "Let's let the lovebirds enjoy their evening."

"Of course," Hillary said, already busying herself with getting everything together.

"You don't have to take off," Gail offered.

Hannah patted her back, "We know you love us, but we'll have a lifetime to hang out."

"We've got Heath," Justin told his parents-in-law. He helped Heath gather his handful of gifts and scooted everyone toward the door.

"I need a babysitter?"

"You do," Justin herded him out. He turned in the doorway and gave Holly and Gail a toothy grin, "You girls have fun."

Holly closed to the door behind her brother-in-law and turned around. Gail had never seen Holly smile so brightly.

"Happy?"

"So happy," Holly said. She flashed her new jewelry. "I just got engaged."

"What?!" Gail feigned shock. "Whoever tied you down is one lucky bitch."

"She is," Holly nodded. "So lucky…and kind of amazing."

"Is she hot? Cause unless she's hot…"

"Sooo hot," Holly wiggled her eyebrows.

"You said yes," Gail abruptly changed direction. It was sinking in. She was getting married to love of her life. "Wow."

"It was the polite thing to do."

"Thanks for saving me the embarrassment of being impolite."

"Thank you," Holly said sincerely. "For…everything. For including them..."

"Of course," Gail nodded. "They're your family."

"Yours, too," Holly traced Gail's bottom lip with her thumb. "You're something, Gail Peck. I…I'm just so…happy…for lack of a better word."

"That's a good word," Gail said. "I'll take 'happy.'"


End file.
